


Shelter

by pikasoos



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/pikasoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo is in love with his best friend’s brother, who’s visiting from the city. He doesn’t want to believe that said best friend’s brother loves him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for darlingsoo for the 2014 Infinite Secret Santa on AFF~

Myungsoo is seventeen when Lee Howon leaves for the city, having left his parents’ house in order to follow his dreams. He knows Howon eats, breathes, and sleeps dance, that he’s so good at it that any company would be crazy not to sign him.

Myungsoo is seventeen when he first gets his heart broken, because Howon is leaving and he can’t tell him how he feels because Howon doesn’t need anything breaking his focus. Especially if that “anything” is his younger brother’s clumsy best friend who likes to latch onto said brother and sniff him randomly.

He doesn’t really forget about Lee Howon over the years, but he’s not really at the forefront of Myungsoo’s mind either. There’s classes at the community college (so different from his dreams of studying in Seoul), there’s work at the coffee shop (he’s a busboy), and then there’s Miyeon. Fatherhood is always at the forefront of Myungsoo’s mind, ever since his sister shoved the pink bundle in his arms at age eighteen and left to travel with her then-boyfriend. While he does hate his sister for running from her responsibilities, he doesn’t have it in him to tell her to take Miyeon back, because she’s literally the best thing to happen to him.

 

Myungsoo is twenty-four when he meets Lee Howon again, and in the supermarket of all places. He’s with Miyeon and Sungyeol and they’re both pleading with him to get more cereal when they hear someone chuckling.

“Really, Yeol—I come home from Seoul and.. Myungsoo.” Howon’s eyes widen, and so do Myungsoo’s. It’s been much too long since they’ve seen each other, and they’re in the supermarket of all places and oh god—he looks so good—how is this possible—

“Appa.” Miyeon tugs on his sleeve and he immediately snaps out of his daze, taking the cereal box that Miyeon’s gripping. “Cereal?” He’s still in shock, the words refusing to come out.

Sungyeol, as always, saves the day. “Just put it in the cart, Miyeonnie, and if he tries to put it back, I’ll sneak it in when he’s not looking.” He wrinkles his nose at his older brother, looping an arm around his shoulders. “I thought your flight was tomorrow?”

“I was going to surprise..” Howon trails off, eyes falling on Miyeon, who is busy sneaking chocopies into the cart as well. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Miyeon replies, a box of chocopies in each hand. It’s only then that Myungsoo comes back to his senses, crouching down to take both boxes out of her hands gently. “Miyeonnie, you’ve already put two boxes in the cart. What did I say about having too many sweets?”

“To not to because they’ll ruin my teeth, and they’ll all fall out like that ahjusshi on television.” She recites dutifully, which amuses and intrigues Howon to no end, glancing back and forth between Myungsoo and Sungyeol. “Um..”

“Oh—“ Myungsoo gestures to Miyeon, who glances up at Howon with wide eyes. “Miyeon, this is Howon. He’s Sungyeolie’s brother.” Howon doesn’t fail to notice that her eyes remind him of Myungsoo’s, staring at him solemnly as he crouches down as well. “Hello, Miyeon.”

The child smiles, revealing two gaps in her front teeth. “Nice to meet you.” She turns to Myungsoo, nodding appreciatively. “He’s more handsome than Sungyeol ahjusshi.”

The other two laugh at that, Sungyeol sputtering at all three of them and pretending to take away Miyeon’s cereals.

It’s almost as if nothing’s changed, except everything has.

 

Of course, since Sungyeol is Myungsoo’s best friend, it means that he sees a lot more of Howon as well due to Sungyeol bringing him to their hangouts, even in the middle of his own homecoming celebrations. He has made a name for himself as a choreographer in Seoul over the last six years, and he’s currently being interviewed to choreograph for a few big names overseas. But right now, he’s spending the month back home in Busan, and Myungsoo is desperately trying to put up a calm front. He’s dated here and there, but the fact that Lee Howon still reduces him to a pile of sap is slightly maddening.

“It’s been too long since I’ve been here.” Howon speaks up first, watching as Sungyeol carries Miyeon on his shoulders in the water. Myungsoo is right next to him, as well as a picnic basket that holds their lunch.

“It has.” Myungsoo agrees, toes digging into the sand as he watches the two playing, trying to ignore the gymnastics routine his stomach is currently performing.

“You never really mention Miyeon’s mother either.” Myungsoo sighs, picking up a handful of sand and letting it drizzle between his fingers. “Soojin noona had her six years ago. She didn’t want the responsibility of having a child, so she left Miyeon with us and headed with the father overseas.. to Europe, most probably.” Howon’s eyes widen at that, eyebrows creased. “You mean.. she’s your sister’s child? And she left her with you?”

“Pretty much, yeah. She visits about once a year though, bringing toys and stuff. She tells Miyeon to call her unnie instead. Miyeon knows she’s her mother.. but... to her I’m her appa and; I raised her, took care of her. Everything.”

“But that’s not fair to you.” Howon says carefully, turning to look at Myungsoo. “I know, but Miyeon needs a parent.. and her mother is off doing who-knows-what, my parents are already getting older.. there aren’t any other options. Besides, I love Miyeon and she deserves the best and.. I really want to give her that.”

“Last time I was here, you had dreams of going to Seoul for university, becoming a photographer and taking pictures of everything.” Myungsoo’s expression is a bit pained at the mention of that, and Howon knows he’s brought a sore topic up. “I’m sorry, I—“

“Dreams change.” Myungsoo says carefully. “And you’ve been gone for six years, hyung.”  
“I like to think that time doesn’t change a few things.” The younger raises an eyebrow, and Howon is still looking at him, hand placed next to where his is in the sand. “Like how I—“

Myungsoo doesn’t hear the rest of it, because Miyeon and Sungyeol then dump a pail of water over both of them. The water fight that occurs after is definitely inevitable, but Myungsoo can’t help but wonder about what Howon would want to say to him.

It’s best not to get his hopes up. It’s been six years, after all.

 

Their first kiss is a drunken one, at one of Howon’s homecoming parties. It’s with both his and his brother’s high school batches, so both Myungsoo and Sungyeol are in attendance as well, having left Miyeon with her grandparents. It worries Myungsoo, of course, since his parents are already old and Miyeon can get a little too active but then his worries are slightly appeased when she pats his leg, giving him a thumbs up, smiling with that gap in between her two front teeth. “I’ll be good, promise.”

His daughter is a little too smart for her own good.

There’s food and soju and karaoke and Howon can’t help but laugh at Sungyeol, Myungsoo and Sungjong’s rendition of Bangkok City, complete with choreography and expressions. Almost everyone is here, and it feels like he never left.

It’s into his third can of soju that Myungsoo takes a seat next to him, cheeks flushed with exertion but happy nonetheless. “How did we do?” He teases, nudging Howon’s arm. The older reaches out to ruffle Myungsoo’s hair, enjoying the natural kinky texture it has whenever the later forgets to use the hair straightener. “I’m surprised. And to think, you kept telling us you couldn’t dance—“

“Yah—you know very well I dance like a drunken monkey. Even when I’m sober.” Howon nods enthusiastically at that, which makes Myungsoo shove him lightly, lower lip jutting out as he pouts. “You’re mean!” “You said it, I didn’t!” “Oh get a room.” Sungyeol butts in, tapping both their foreheads before stealing both their cans of soju, the other two protesting before Myungsoo stops, expression a little lost. “I have to pee.”

“There’s a bathroom outside, first door on the left.” Howon offers, and the younger gets up, a little unsteady from the amount he’s been drinking. He would’ve fallen face-first into the table if Howon had not caught him. “Jesus, Myungsoo. How much did you drink?”

“Seven.. eleven?” Myungsoo wobbles in place again, Howon maintaning his grip on the other’s arm and leading him to the bathroom. “Come on, human koala.” To his credit, Myungsoo obeys, swaying a little but managing to get to the bathroom safely with Howon’s help.

Myungsoo in general is touchy, Myungsoo drunk is even more touchy and it both amuses and alarms Howon way too much, the younger pressing his face against his shoulder as he mumbles, “You’re so mean, coming back only now.”

Howon smiles wanly at that, keeping his hold on Myungsoo as they manage to enter the bathroom, the later hiccuping and looking at him. “You’re mean for coming back now and I hate that I still like you and you’re an idiot and I..” He doesn’t really get to continue, with Howon leaning in to press his lips against his, tasting a lot of alcohol and also Howon and is this really happening? Really really?

His arms loop around Howon’s neck, and he just wants to be sososo close to Howonand press himself against him and it’s too good, the intensity and Howon’s hands gripping his hips in an effort to steady him, his body trapped between the door and Howon’s own.

There’s a loud thud against the door and it’s only then that they both pull away from the kiss, startled. “Get a room, lovebirds.” Sungyeol groans. “A proper one, people need to use the toilet.”

 

The morning after is... not as awkward as the movies make it. Myungsoo doesn’t have a splitting headache and when he heads to the living room, Miyeon is already there with Sungyeol watching television. “Don’t you ever go home?”

“Of course I do, dumbas—dummy.” Myungsoo glares at him, nodding over at Miyeon who is still immersed with her show. “Besides, I merely came to tag along with lover boy in the kitchen.” And that’s when Howon steps out of the kitchen wearing an apron of all things and gesturing to the box of pancake mix in his hand. “Yeol, are you sure it’s not supposed to be lumpy—Hey Myungsoo...” His voice falters when he realizes that the other is in the room, expression sheepish as he tries to hide the pancake box behind his back. “You’re up early.. earlier than usual, I mean.”

“He’s had to wake up earlier over the years, hyung.” Sungyeol grins. “But getting him out of bed is still a complete nightmare.”

Howon opens his mouth to possibly refute that statement, turning around instead to go back inside the kitchen with Myungsoo in tow. The younger quickly sees the lumpy mass that is the pancake batter and gently takes the box away from Howon. “Why don’t I make breakfast?”

“Do you still want to date me even with my lack of cooking skills?”

“Don’t worry, the cute apron makes up for it.”

They don’t really get anything done until Miyeon comes into the kitchen to ask if breakfast is ready.

 

Miyeon takes to Howon quite quickly, which is one of Myungsoo’s bigger fears. He worries that Miyeon will see Howon as competition, as a rival for her appa, cling too much like Myungsoo himself does. It’s about two days after his first date with Howon when she waddles into his room, clutching her hippo plushie to her chest as he gets ready for work. “Appa.. Howon ahjusshi is around a lot.”

He’s trying to straighten his hair in order to avoid the nightmare from middle school, but he stops, turning to his daughter and crouching so that he’s level with her. “Yeah.. he is.. and he will be around a lot more often.. are you.. okay with this?”

Miyeon looks much too older than six years old when she looks at him, nodding slowly. “He makes appa happy, right? Then Miyeon’s happy too.” Myungsoo turns the straightener off, carefully putting it away before reaching for Miyeon, who scrambles onto his lap and wraps her arms around him. “Aigoo.. when did you get so wise? You’re even wiser than Sungyeol ahjusshi now...”

“I’m smarter than Sungyeol ahjusshi too.” She grins, and Myungsoo leans in to kiss her forehead, amused. “Much smarter..”

Contrary to popular opinion, Myungsoo is not stupid. He may be naive, or too nice for his own good, but he can be sharp when he wants to be, especially when it comes to things he wants. And he wants to keep Lee Howon, like.. a lot.

“Do you think she’ll like me?” Howon is fussing with his shirt, brows furrowed and expression a bit uncomfortable. Myungsoo smiles at him, pulling the elder’s hands away from his shirt and taking them into his own, leaning in to brush his lips against Howon’s. “Howon, it’s just Miyeon. And it’s not like you haven’t met my parents before..”

“I know that—“ The elder says hastily, squeezing Myungsoo’s hands gently. “I just.. want to make a good impression.”

“Trust me, they already like you. Miyeon calls you ‘that handsome ahjusshi’ and Sungyeol hasn’t been able to change that yet.” He grins, watching Howon’s expression soften a bit.

“You sure—“

“Yes, I’m sure—“ Howon looks like he wants to say something again, but he’s cut off when Miyeon opens the door, pouting adorably. “Appa, the food is getting cold. Halmeoni made kimchi jjigae.”

Myungsoo then takes the opportunity to dart inside, after pecking Howon’s cheek and leaving him no choice but to go inside after them, Miyeon smiling cheerfully and extending her hand. “He does that a lot. Stay for dinner?”

“Yeah.. I know.” Howon smiles a bit as well, reaching out to grasp Miyeon’s hand. “And I’d love to.”

It may not be the happy ending they’ve both waited for, but this, this is definitely progress.


End file.
